


The Sleepless Fan

by TheCoolOne05



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Dunno what to tag XD, F/F, Fangirls, Friendship, Romance, Superheroes, This is probably a mistake to make this one into a multi-chap mini series, Vigilantism, whatever XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/pseuds/TheCoolOne05
Summary: Tsubasa Kira was just saved from a grave danger by a vigilante called The Sleepless. She is now determined to give her her thanks personally. Will this wish to meet her hero once again turn into something more?(Still bad at summaries XD)





	The Sleepless Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/gifts).



> Really sorry for the bad summary XD I have a big writer's block right now
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be another short for my collection, but it got way too long and figured maybe I should just separate it XD I'm really sorry, I had a really good idea for this one prompt you sent, Miyuki-chan XD I hope you enjoy anyway
> 
> To any others reading, I hope you enjoy as well XD

 

Cloaked by the darkness of the night sky and showered by the glimmering lights of the towering structures from here and beyond, Tokyo remained busy throughout--numerous people wandered about, vehicles lining up like ants on their lanes as the smooth flow of traffic went by, and various noises and sounds could be heard at the heart of the city. One sound in particular was the sound of what seemed to be a young girl screaming for help.

Somewhere around the busy streets came a relatively and suspiciously quiet area. At first glance, it seemed like people who lived or worked around here are merely asleep; however, the deafening silence would only utter a whisper of threat to the ears of those who would happen to take the wrong turn and walk through this side of the city. The haunting feeling one would feel whilst they pass through would send chills to their spine and pierce all the way to the very depth of their bones. It was as if one was always watching them... As if someone was always waiting for the perfect victim to get lost and take the wrong turn... Like a crow waiting for the right time to swoop down its prey...

The girl who screamed in particular was one of those unlucky preys. Two bury men equipped with an old pipe and bare knuckles grinned as they trapped the girl in a corner. Their laughs grumbled in a diabolical way, echoing to the wall of the alley.

"It's best you give us what we want or else we'll be giving you something else." One of them threatened with a fiendish grin, playing with the old, metal pipe on his hands.

Though the girl would often show no sign of uneasiness during her idol activities, she was still human. A human with weaknesses. Usually, she would have control over a situation, but did not mean she was physically strong. This one, in particular, was one of those situations where she simply felt helpless, unable to use her wits to resolve the problem at hand. She knew full well that these people would not listen to any of her words so doing that was out of the question.

That was why she resorted to something she had never thought she would ever do: scream for help. Alas, her ear-piercing cries only angered the men. "Shut up, you idiot!" And then came the inevitable... It seems her cries only reached the corners of this alleyway...

Blood oozed from the side of her head as her frail body fell to the ground, barely keeping herself conscious. Her eyes turned heavy yet her head felt light. Flashes of light seemed to overcome her sight as the sounds she heard became more distant...more hollow... Their laughter...became deeper as it fainted away more and more until she could not here anything anymore. Her body felt heavy; it felt weak. She tried to turn or move her hand, but to no avail. She had this weird sensation as if she wanted to sleep...as if she was very tired. Was this her time now...?

This was the end for her. No one could save her now... The Tsubasa Kira of A-RISE would breathe her last at this dark alleyway, alone and hopeless. What a sorry way to die, right? She felt her eyes become more and more heavy, and this time, she just let it close on their own. Though this only happened by chance, she accepted death and would welcome it in her arms. After all, she was only human and it was only natural for humans to die...

* * *

_What the?! Who are you?!_

_..._

_H-hey, get away from us! We WILL kill you!_

_..._

_Hey, man, let's scram!_

_Right ahead of you, man!_

_H-hey! Wait for me!_

_..._

_Wait, you're a girl?--ack...!_

_Okay, that does it! You're gonna die now!!_

* * *

When all hope seems to have vanished, a ray of light seemed to have appeared before Tsubasa's eyes. Though barely keeping herself awake, her blurry vision could at the very least make out what appeared to be a black-clothed figure battling the two men. And from what she could discern, it looked as though the black-clothed figure was winning. After a short while, one of the men dropped to the ground seemingly clutching his abdomen, curled and, with a waning sense of hearing, she heard that man whine in pain. Though the moment he dropped, the other bailed, leaving the other alone. However, it seemed that the clothed figure let that man live, taking his chance of escaping this wretched place.

What happened after that was beyond her. Darkness overcame her vision, her body shutting down like a machine, consciousness drifting away to see of nothingness...

* * *

She felt air surround her body. The side of her head delivered an excruciating pain although she felt no blood trickling from it. What was happening? Whatever was happening, she realized that her body seems to be floating. She felt her body curled and it was as if she was being carried like a damsel-in-distress. Her eyes were open yet it could only make out some light. She was right! She was being carried like a princess in need of rescue.

Tsubasa tried to speak but her lips refused to cooperate. It only came out as a groan. Though she barely did anything, she came to realize that it was a mistake to try doing so. Her headache worsened making her brows furrow and face wrinkle in the piercing sting of the wound. Her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pain impossible it may seem, though the blinding lights of the streets, buildings and more seemed to pierce through her eyelids. She bit her lip as the throbbing pain appeared to worsen.

So without further questions, she let her mind be carried away like how the person carried her around their arms. Now that her head is in the clear and thoughts reorganized, her conscious sense felt the person's hands grip on her body tighter. Her ears, despite other sounds remaining hollow to her hearing, were able to catch a whisper of what seemed to be saying, "You're gonna be okay... We're near the hospital... We'll get you treated immediately..." The person's voice was feminine. The person's voice exhibited no signs of enervation despite carrying a considerable weight around their arms, continuing their race towards wherever without pause. She squinted to get a good look of her savior more; however, it seems that the lower half of her face was covered by mask, revealing only what seemed to be blood red eyes that sternly kept themselves focused on her path.

Oddly for her, Tsubasa felt...a unique calm--that of a tingling sensation that would send butterflies to her stomach. The person's arms were now likened to that of a knight, that of a hero one would typically hear from make-believe tales and children's goodnight dreams. She now came to realize that those people do indeed exist. Her hero's fervent spirit was almost tangible for how powerful it was. Despite shouldering the weight of a stranger like her, her hero sprinted and was persistent to get her healed posthaste. Tsubasa wondered if she ever did anything to deserve such a kindhearted hero...

And thus, as Tsubasa Kira fell down the depths of sleep once more, her joyous heart and soul cheered as her happy imaginings about her hero grew. 'Twas clear as day that her dreams will be blithe.

* * *

 

The dawn of the day approached yet Tsubasa was awoken by the murmurs of what sounded like women. Her eyes fluttered open and closed instantly when a throbbing pain rushed her head once again. Reaching for the side of her head, she felt that a gauze was covering it and the wrapping covered her entire forehead and the back side.

Where was she?

She slowly opened her eyes once more, and once she was assure that no more aching would hit her, she fully widened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be in a hospital's room... She looked down and found that she was wearing what she wore last night.

That was not a dream, she confirmed. Well, one look and that would be obvious, she was not in her room.

Slowly, Tsubasa sat up and tried to stand up. Alas, when she did try, she found herself struggling and felt that her legs were numb.

"All of this because of a hit to the head..." She whispered, annoyed at no one in particular. She was thankful that nothing else happened to her though. However...

"Wait... How did I get here...?" She asked the air in front of her. "Oh right... That...girl..."

That was right. She remembered now... That woman wearing the mask and the hoodie was the one who bravely confronted the two tyrants, and she was her savior. Instantly, Tsubasa's heart pounded and a desire sudden rose from her mind. A certain goal that even a stranger like herself would want to do if said stranger knows how to appreciate the help they get.

"I have to thank that person..." The young idol said with what little determination she had within her. She tried standing up again, pulling her body up with the bedside table beside her. Her legs were shaking tremendously; however, her will to find her hero did not falter her. Steadily, she dragged her feet from the ground. Unfortunately, her body did not want to agree with her mind. Her legs gave up on her and she fell on her knees; she struggled to balance herself while she held on to the bed and table near her.

The door then opened to reveal a nurse who quickly tended to her, helping her from the floor and on to the bed. "Wawa! You should not be standing yet, Miss Kira," the nurse told, concern present in her voice. "Your head injury was sever enough to sever some of your motor skills. Don't worry though, they are only temporary. You should be fine after a while."

"Wh-who brought me here...? It's a woman, right?" Tsubasa asked as she soothed her body on the soft, comfortable bed.

"Oh, so you saw her? Hawawa! I'm quite surprised you did not recognize her!" The strange magenta-haired nurse exclaimed, a hand covering her mouth agape.

Tsubasa only gave her a questioning look. "Why? Is she a celebrity or something?"

"Hawawawa! For a famous school idol you sure are behind the news!" The nurse told, her eyes wide with shock and awe. "She's only the new vigilante hero that has been appearing around Tokyo every night! A very charming silent girl who kicks criminal butts and saves people like the knight that she is." She explained with vast fascination and passion. "It was really a shock to see that she even brought you here personally last night. Oh, come to think of it, she was quite eager to have us immediately treat you for some reason. Ehehe, looks like The Sleepless has her eyes on you~!"

"The Sleepless...?"

The nurse nodded. "Yup! That is what the people, news and others decided to call her since they assumed she lives a normal life during the day and a hero life at night. With that said, she could be getting less sleep every night. Which is pretty noble of her, if you think about it. Sacrificing her safety AND energy just to save people."

"The Sleepless, huh..." Tsubasa mumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I would like to cross paths with her once more someday."

"Hawawa, it seems your a Sleepless Fan now too," the nurse observed with a gentle smile on her face, an obvious smirk if one were to observe closely. "You're blushing, Kira-san~! Ah, but don't worry! I am a Sleepless Fan too! I'm Coco Miyashita and it was very nice to meet you."

"O-oh, was I blushing...?" Embarrassment filled the girl's heart, yet she tried to elude from it. "I-I'm Tsubasa Kira. It was nice meeting you too..."

Coco simply smiled at her patient's antics. Looking at the time, she bid farewell to her patient. "Just call for a nurse if you need anything, okay? I will see you later!"

And with that, Tsubasa Kira was left alone with her thoughts. For some strange reason, she could get her mind off of that heroine... Her mind eye could only see the small memories of the glimpses of The Sleepless which she managed to retrieve from last night's memories.

"I will thank you personally someday, Sleepless... Someday."


End file.
